The Matrix: Renaissance
by Xx-JabbatheShandy-xX
Summary: This is only up so Shawn can read it. First 7 and a half screenplay scenes for our Fan-Movie. Formatting's a little off, but what can you do? WIP


The first 7 and a half scenes of our Matrix fan-movie. Not up forever, just until Shawn(Ares) pulls it off the website so he can read it.

EXT. DESERTED TOWN - DAWN

ARES runs with a phone to his ear.

ARES (Frantically)  
>I can't find them, Z!<p>

ZURA (Through phone)  
>Well, someone's there! Shit! Behind you, Ares!<p>

Ares takes out the Agent. (Free reign to Shawn)

ARES (Sarcastic, yet frustrated)  
>Thanks for the warning, Z. Where the hell are they?<p>

ZURA I don't know, their patterns are no different to the bums on the street!

BANG. A gunshot rings out. A girl screams.

Ares rounds the corner, a look of horror on his face.  
>Blood.<p>

FADE TO BLACK

Insert titles: "THE MATRIX: RENAISSANCE"

Black background, green font. Cast member names dotted randomly around the screen, fading in and out.

Music: Heavy metal/techno mix.

INT. BEDROOM - MORNING CLOSE UP: ares' face, zoom out

ARES is in bed, having a nightmare, still dressed in the rumpled clothes of the night before.

KYLER is perched awkwardly on the edge of the bed, shaking Ares.

KYLER ARES! WAKE UP!

Ares sits up suddenly, knocking Kyler off-balance and sending him sprawling onto the floor.  
>pov: ares, panning wildly around the room<p>

ARES What the hell...?

Ares glances at the clock

ARES (CONT'D)  
>Kyler! I'm gonna be late!<p>

He leaps over Kyler, who is still sprawled on the floor.

KYLER Well, sorry, man, but you were having a nightmare!

Ares tosses a notepad, pens etc. haphazardly into a messenger bag.

ARES Whatever, I don't have time for this...

He runs out the door, leaving a bewildered Kyler still on the floor.

EXT. BUSY CITY - MORNING

ARES pushes through a crowd.

EXT. TRAIN STATION - MORNING

ARES runs to catch the train, panting.

ARES No no no no no!

The train pulls away.

ARES (CONT'D)  
>Shit!<p>

He sits down on a bench to catch his breath and sees a pigeon take off. He looks away. When he looks back, he sees the same pigeon take off and blinks, confused, seeing it fly away in slow motion (with a few numbers spilling off its wings?). He shakes his head and the pigeon is suddenly normal.

FADE OUT

INT. HALLWAY - EARLY AFTERNOON

ARES tosses his keys on the table and slams the door.

KYLER pokes his head through the door.

KYLER Hey, not so loud... My dad's here and you know he gets those headaches...

Ares glares at him.

ARES (growls)  
>You know, I could have got to work on time...<p>

Kyler gulps.

KYLER Or... You could do whatever you want... It's cool...

Kyler disappears back into the room as Ares shakes his head and walks into his room.

KYLER(CONT'D)  
>Sorry about him, Dad, Ares is just crabby.<p>

STOSZIUS That's quite alright.  
>cut to medium shot of stoszius.<p>

STOSZIUS is dressed like an Agent, only without the sunglasses.

STOSZIUS (CONT'D)  
>I'd better be going anyway.<p>

He stands up and exits with a slight smirk.

EXT. BUILDING - EARLY AFTERNOON

STOSZIUS smirks, slipping sunglasses on. He touches a finger to his ear.

STOSZIUS Agent Smith? I found him.

AGENT (V/O)  
>You found Beckham? Ares Beckham?<p>

STOSZIUS The one and only.

FADE TO BLACK

INT. A GIRL'S BED ROOM - AFTERNOON

NOELLE's phone rings, a tinny punk rock song. She rushes into the room, towelling off her hair.

NOELLE Alright, alright!

She picks up the phone.

NOELLE (CONT'D)  
>Hello?<br>split-screen

ARES is sitting on a swirly chair, tossing a ball against the wall.

ARES Hey, babe.

Noelle smiles and sits down on the edge of her bed, still drying the end of her hair.

NOELLE Oh, hey, Ares. What's up?

ARES Nothing much, just sitting with my ball and wondering if this one girl would like to go for a walk in the park.

NOELLE A girl, huh? Is she pretty?

ARES Oh yeah. Her name's Noelle and I can't wait to meet her today...  
>Half four four at the tree?<p>

Ares stops tossing the ball and sits up, waiting for a response.

NOELLE (giggling)  
>Well, I think you've got yourself a date. I'll see you there.<p>

She hangs up.  
>MEDIUM CLOSE UP:Noelle<p>

Noelle does that thing where she sort of hugs the phone and sighs.

CROSS FADE TO:

EXT. PARK - LATE AFTERNOON

Tree. NOELLE is sitting against it, her phone out. She appears to be texting.

ARES walks towards her, smiling.

She notices him and grins, standing up and running enthusiastically towards him. She glomps him. He catches her and spins her around.

ARES (Chuckles)  
>Such power, Noelle... We'll make a fighter of you yet.<p>

NOELLE Shut up, I just missed you.

She plants a kiss on his cheek.

NOELLE (CONT'D)  
>(teasing)<br>Now quit being a corny weirdo and let me down.

ARES Your wish is my command.

He sets her down on the ground.

(I'd feel far too awkward writing this, so I'll give NOELLE and ARES free reign over their romantic kissing scene which occurs now.)

Ares and Noelle sit against the tree in a comfortable,  
>loose, couply position.<p>

Noelle hums. Ares chuckles.

ARES This is nice...

NOELLE (stops humming)  
>Hmm?<p>

ARES I mean... Lately I've been getting this feeling... Like something's not right with the world...

NOELLE What do you mean?

She takes his hand and looks at their interlocked fingers against the sky.

NOELLE (CONT'D)  
>This world is perfect.<p>

ARES Exactly. It's like... I don't know,  
>some kind of computer software or something... Except there are glitches from time to time... Like this morning; I was late for the train and I saw this pigeon take off.<p>

NOELLE So? It's what birds do. Do you even know how crazy you sound right now?

ARES No, I saw it take off twice! The same bird! Without landing. It's like we're living in a dream... And the only hints of the dream are the mistakes, like that bird. Look at me and tell me you don't see the little things.

NOELLE I... I don't know... It all seems so real... No! It's impossible!

ARES Nothing is impossible, Noelle...

A couple walking along morphs into two Agents. They continue walking as Noelle and Ares share a romantic gaze and stop in front of them, taking up no-nonsense stances.

AGENT 1 & AGENT 2 (UNISON)  
>He's right, Miss Reeves. Nothing is impossible.<p>

Ares and Noelle sit up, confused.

NOELLE How do you know my name?

AGENT 1 It's not that we know your name...

AGENT 2 ...It's that we know everything about you...

ARES Who are you? Who the hell are you?

AGENT 1 You could at least ask the right question.

ARES What do you want?

AGENT 2 There we go...

The two Agents step forward and grab Ares' arms, pulling him up.

AGENT 1 & AGENT 2 We think you'd better come with us,  
>Mr. Beckham.<p>

NOELLE (standing up)  
>Let go of him!<p>

The Agents look at her and she collapses.

Ares struggles to escape.

ARES What did you do?

AGENT 1 Nothing much... She'll wake up and won't remember a thing.

AGENT 2 All she'll know is that you two were having a romantic conversation when you ran off.

AGENT 1 Now, Agent Stoszius Smith wants to see you.

AGENT 2 And kill you.

AGENT 1 & AGENT 2 (Slightly robotic)  
>Because all threats to the Matrix must be eliminated.<p>

ARES Wait, you're gonna kill me? That is not cool!

He elbows Agent 1 in the face and twists his arm out of Agent 2's grip, taking off at a sprint.

Commence high paced running chase scene (2 minutes) complete with tense running music. Ares runs into a few people,  
>splitting their shopping bags, etc. but mainly keeping to alleys and back-streets. He runs past a teenage girl, ZURA,<br>and drops his phone.

ZURA WAIT! DUDE, YOU DROPPED YOUR-

The Agents run past her as well.

The phone buzzes, she picks it up. The text reads: "Run."  
>Unknown sender.<p>

ZURA (CONT'D)  
>I need to get out...<p>

Zura runs after them.  
>Cut between ares, the agents and zura, more and more rapidly.<p>

Ares hits a fence, panting. He turns around and the Agents are there, threatening.

(Free reign over fight scene for Ares. Free reign over length, but not tedious.)

The fight ends with Ares (SLOW MOTION) ducking and twisting to dodge. He K/Os the Agents and they dissolve into the couple from earlier.

A phone rings. Ares pats down his pockets.

ARES Shit!

ZURA (stepping into scene)  
>Here.<p>

She hands him his phone and he looks at her strangely.

ARES How long were you here?

ZURA (Shrugging)  
>Long enough to have my faith in quantum mechanics fully restored.<p>

When he blinks, she sighs.

ZURA (CONT'D)  
>Just answer your phone.<p> 


End file.
